


Summer Love

by the_madame21



Series: Cel's Birthday Bash [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff, Frottage, Happy Birthday Cel!!!!, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madame21/pseuds/the_madame21
Summary: It's been months since the Yule Ball, and Oikawa finally gets to see Iwa again.





	Summer Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caelestisxyz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelestisxyz/gifts).



Tooru remembered everything about the last time he saw Iwaizumi Hajime. The gruffness of his voice when he called out to him, the callouses of his hands when he slipped a piece of parchment into Tooru’s palm. 

_“This is for you,”_ he’d said, arms draping over Tooru’s shoulder, shielding them from the rest of the crowd, _“Promise you’ll write to me.”_

Oikawa still had it, the little piece of parchment that is, torn from the corner of some notebook or another, claimed by the Quidditch captain’s messy scrawl. 

It was nothing short of unbelievable. That Oikawa had not only met the Durmstrang champion but had managed to maintain contact. 

Tooru would even go so far as to say that they were an item. 

At least, he was almost sure they were, if the mountain of letters they’d exchanged was any sort of indication. If what those letters _said_ was any kind of indication. It was their only form of communication, after all, what with Iwa at Durmstrang, and himself at the Beuxbaton Academy. 

But it was finally summer. And he’d be able to see the Quidditch captain once more. 

Maybe it was bold. Or wrong. But Hajime’s parents wouldn’t be returning to their manor for the next few weeks. 

And seeing as Tooru didn’t have to go straight home himself, he agreed to meet with the Durmstrang student. Which was precisely why now, he was walking through the gated manor, led by what he assumed was a servant of the household. 

It felt strange, almost, to still be holding onto a semester’s worth of luggage. 

Regardless, Iwaizumi was there to greet him, looking a bit strange, since this was the first time Oikawa had seen him out of uniform, but dashing just the same. 

In fact, Tooru would go so far as to say he looked better than he remembered. 

“It’s good to finally see you again.” 

Tooru tucked some hair behind his ear, not bothering to hide his smile, “You too.” 

“I hope you had a smooth trip.” 

“It was fine,” Oikawa smiled. 

“You must be tired,” Iwa said as he snapped his fingers, Tooru’s luggage disappearing, before Iwa motioned towards himself. “I’ll show you to your room.” 

Tooru held his breath, reconsidering this trip. Heading straight to a room with a bed seemed a bit…

“It’s just up the stairs,” Iwa said, noticing the Veela hadn’t followed, “Are you too tired?” 

Oikawa shook his head, coming to his senses. “No, no I’m fine.” He followed Hajime up the steps, taking a look around the manor. 

Pictures lined the entire staircase, most of them family portraits. Hajime seemed to take after his mother, what with his dark skin and black hair. Still, there was a sharpness to his eyes that resembled his father’s immensely. 

Oikawa was shown to his room, Iwa explaining that his was just across the hall, if he were to need anything. Oikawa thanked him, giving a nervous sort of smile, seeing as the room was dimly lit, and he wasn’t sure whether or not to open the curtains. 

But suddenly Iwa clicked his heels, giving a low bow with both hands stuck firmly at his side. “I would like to thank you for coming to visit me.” 

The Veela blushed about every shade of red imaginable. “Oh, thats…” he giggled, but it was just an attempt to fill the space, “That’s so formal…” 

Iwa straightened, looking at him seriously. “Sorry. It’s habit.” 

He’d said something similar, when they’d first met. 

Oikawa knew who he was, of course. It was impossible to not know, what with him being a famous Quidditch player, not to mention the Durmstrang champion for the tri-wizard tournament. But they had just never seemed to cross paths, until the night of the Yule ball. 

What happened to their original dates, Oikawa hadn’t a clue. But the moment Iwa asked him to dance, it was all over after that. 

“May I kiss you?”

Tooru’s stomach lurched, Iwa’s words yanking him back into the present. He'd managed to capture his face, holding Oikawa steady. There was a sudden pounding of his heart that seemed to stop all at once, Oikawa not knowing if the heat in his cheeks came from Hajime’s hands or his own embarrassment. He wasn’t allowed to lower his gaze, so he managed by just fluttering his lashes downward. 

This was what he’d been waiting for, wasn’t it? 

“Something like that…you don’t have to ask…”

Iwa lowered his own face, bringing Tooru a little closer, and the little gasp he gave was taken by Iwa’s own lips.

They were rough, just like Oikawa had thought they’d be, but in a way that was so delicate it was addicting, because Iwa still hadn’t let go of his face, palms still cupping his cheeks ever so sweetly. 

He pulled away, hands sliding down, and Tooru thought his knees might give, as if Iwa were the only thing holding him up at that moment. 

“You’re good at that,” he smirked, trying to regain his composure. 

Iwa only smiled. They stayed like that for a bit, at an awkward distance that warranted a kiss, but with neither brave enough to close the gap, until Oikawa leaned in again, and Iwa took care of the rest. 

It took the Veela’s breath away, how smooth the kiss was, how _strong_ Iwa was, despite the fact that Tooru was being held so gently. And it became natural, the more their lips met, the more Tooru’s fingers tangled in Iwa’s hair, the more his legs began to shake, to the point where he had to break the kiss with a loud _gasp, because_ his lungs were no longer able to support him. 

They laughed into each other’s mouths, swallowing each other’s happiness. 

Waiting until summer, had perhaps been too long a time. Tooru could feel the other man’s budge against his thigh, an exhilarating feeling in its own right, and he wondered what might happen if he pressed even _further,_ rubbed his thigh against it on _purpose_ —

Iwa separated them, his large hands on Tooru’s slim shoulders. 

Maybe he’d crossed a line. 

“Um,” Iwa cleared his throat, letting his arms drop before they had a chance to shake, “Are you hungry?” 

Tooru went a deep red, from shame more than embarrassment. Biting his lip and nodding his head, he thought that he’d probably tried to jump into things too quickly. He hoped Hajime didn’t think any less of him for it. He cleared his throat. “No…I’m fine…thank you.” 

“Then,” Iwa noticeably swallowed, “This is fine? If we…” 

The Veela blushed even deeper than before, tugging at his fingers anxiously. “This is so strange,” he admitted, “After everything we wrote…” 

“I meant everything I wrote.” 

It was the blackness of his eyes that did it. No, perhaps it was how sharp they were? Or maybe it was the sincere tone of his voice. The way those hands held him, strong and sure, to the point where it made the veela’s mouth run dry.

“Yes,” Tooru nodded, “Yes then—that’s fine—me too—”

Iwa wasted no time, kissing him again, and Oikawa didn’t mind—not a single bit—tangling his fingers into thick black hair, swallowing the other male’s tongue as the back of his knees hit the edge of the mattress. 

“Iw—“ his voice was cut as he fell against the mattress, Iwa climbing over him, both of their hearts pounding in their chests, pausing just before going for another kiss, Iwa resting his forehead against Oikawa’s. 

And they laughed. 

“Sorry, I—”

“I’m sorry—”

They both stopped at the same time, laughing again. 

Oikawa brought his hands up, wanting to be the one who cupped Iwa’s face this time. “Thank you. For writing back.” 

“Thank you for writing at all.” 

They shared a chaste kiss, Oikawa’s hands still on Iwa’s cheeks, before Iwa pulled away again, putting his hands over Oikawa’s. 

“Tooru,” he breathed, kissing his hands, “Would you say it?” 

Oikawa blushed, shaking his head. “It was just a joke—it doesn’t really, it’s embarrassing—”

“I want to hear it.” 

He was weak to those dark eyes, so he didn’t really have a choice. Inhaling a shaky breath, he said his name on the exhale. 

_“Iwa-chan.”_

It earned him a kiss that was even more passionate than before, enough to where Oikawa’s mind went blank, the only thing that really registered being the moan that pushed past his lips and into Iwa’s own mouth. 

It was enough to snap him back to his senses, though. 

“You,” he struggled to speak between kisses, “You like the nickname?”

“Naturally.”

“Why?” 

“Because,” Iwa licked along Tooru’s lip, taking the moment to tug on them with his teeth, “It was given to me by you.”

Tooru felt his chest swell, so he wrapped his arms around Iwa’s neck, pulling him in again, pressing their chests together so that maybe his heart wouldn’t explode. But it almost felt like he’d already past that point to begin with. 

Especially when Iwa’s hands began to roam, over his shirt and then _under_ his shirt, Oikawa gasping softly when skin met skin, because those hands were _rough_ but in an incredibly pleasant kind of way, to the point where Tooru just wanted him to touch him more and more, and never stop, because the way it felt—

He gasped again, although this time it was more of a moan, Iwa brushing his fingers along the edges of Tooru’s pants. 

“Sorry,” he breathed, quickly pulling his hand back, “I—”

“It’s fine,” Tooru didn’t manage to say it without a blush, “I’m…just as bad as you, right now…”

A hesitant hand slid its way down, Tooru biting his lip from the feel of Iwa’s fingers, flushing bright pink at how wet he already was through his boxers. 

“You’re…really…”

“Please don’t say it,” Tooru turned his head, hiding into the crook of his arm, “It’s…” 

Iwa caught his hand, guiding it directly over his own bulge, “Me too.” 

Tooru’s breath caught on an inhale. “Do you want to—”

“Together.” 

Iwa saved Tooru the embarrassment—or was the cause of it, he wasn’t sure— his legs hoisted up and pants removed, Iwa’s following soon after. 

Oikawa had never felt anything like it before, when Iwa’s heat rubbed against his own. His back arched, a strange sound he didn’t know he was capable of making parting his mouth. Iwa let out an equally carnal sound, burying his face into Oikawa’s shoulder. 

_“Fuck.”_

The Veela’s eyes shot open. He’d never heard the Quidditch Captain curse before. But he didn’t really have time to dwell on it, because Iwa began to thrust, sucking generously at Tooru’s neck, drawing out whine after whine. 

If it came from the way Iwa was jacking them off, or the way he was hitting all the weak spots on his neck, Oikawa had no idea. But either way it was _hot,_ in all meanings of the word, Iwa giving those low grunts and moving with those large hands and Tooru was just doing all he could to hold out. 

“Iwa-chan,” he pulled him closer, enough so that they could kiss, so that Oikawa could moan into his mouth again, “There—feels good—”

“Me too—”

Oikawa nearly choked on Iwa’s tongue, he was grabbing him so roughly now, movements becoming increasingly desperate and jerky.

It felt wonderful, that thick heat against his, the callous of Iwa’s hands incredibly arousing on his length, the little grunts of pleasure he gave right into Tooru’s ear that only left him wanting _more—_ more than this, more than just their hands, and Tooru thought that there was definitely some sort of spell that would make this kind of thing between two men possible—

A sharp _yelp_ of a sound tore at his throat, his back arching off the bed when Iwa squeezed the tip, dribbles of precum spilling all over into his fingers. 

“Don’t—no fair—”

“Call my name.”

“W-What?”

“Call my name.” 

Iwa finally had a chance to look at him, his eyes darker than before, sharper than before, his eyebrows knitted as if he was also trying his best to hold out. But Tooru couldn’t find the right words. 

“I think I’m—”

“Me too—”

_ “Iwa-chan—” _

He’d wanted to hold out a little longer. But he was already at his limit. And so was Iwa, apparently, the two of them finishing so closely together it was impossible to tell who came first. Regardless, both of their shirts were left stained with their passion, the two of them left panting, Iwa collapsing with heavy breaths onto Tooru's chest.

* * *

 

It wasn’t until after they’d eaten, and Iwa had sent the clothes to wash, that they finally made it back to the bed, managing to snuggle up next to each other. 

“Forgive me,” Iwa said tenderly, stroking Oikawa’s shoulder, “If we moved too fast earlier.” 

Tooru shook his head, “I think we were both just out of patience.” 

Iwa kissed him, slow and deep, still rubbing encouraging patterns into Tooru’s shoulders. “It was wonderful.” 

The Veela hummed in agreement, despite the initial embarrassment. “But after that and the food…I’m getting sleepy.” 

“Then sleep.” 

“Weren’t you going to take me on a broom ride?” 

“That can wait.”

“You won’t let me fall, right Iwa-chan?” He poked his cheek teasingly as he said so. 

“I will protect you with my life.” 

Tooru felt his heart speed up, as he nuzzled in closer. That, he had no doubts of. “Once the sun sets…” he said, feeling his eyes flutter into sleep, “Take me over London…” 

Hajime pressed his lips against Tooru’s forehead, sealing the promise with the silent gesture. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh Cel part one of your bday gift is done! I know it wasn't like everything we talked about and I couldn't make it super explicit cuz goddamn fevers and shit but I hope you like it regardless DX Also to anyone else ty for reading! Just a short thing I did for my friend's bday ^^


End file.
